


The Other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs

by RhymeReason



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Previous Miraculous Holders, Violence, a mess tbh, police raids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Marinette, there has always been a Ladybug and Chat Noir. Since the dawn of time.”<br/>“What were they like?” Marinette couldn't help but ask.<br/>~</p>
<p>A collection of stories about some of the previous Chat Noirs and Ladybugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Stories

“Tikki?” Marinette asked, looking up from her history textbook. She sat on her bed doing her homework, Tikki sitting on the railing nearby, eating a cookie. “How many Ladybug’s and Chat Noir has there been?”

Tikki looked up from the cookie she was nibbling on and laughed. “Oh Marinette, there has  _ always _ been a Ladybug and Chat Noir. Since the dawn of time.”

“Really?” Marinette pushed aside her book. “And you remember all of them?”

“Of course!” Tikki chirped. “They were all very important and wonderful. I loved them all.”

“What were they like?” Marinette couldn't help but ask.

“They were all wonderful people Marinette, just like you.” Tikki sat on the pillow beside Marinette’s head. “Brave, natural leaders. And kind. All of the Ladybugs have been extraordinarily kind.”

Marinette blushed softly. “What about the Chats? Have they all been that flirty?”

Tikki giggled. “Yup! I think Plagg looks for it in all of his holders.”

Marinette laughed. She snuggled down into her blankets and yawned. “Could you tell me about some of them? Maybe as…….a bedtime story?”

The kwami nodded and set her cookie down. “I would love to, Marinette.”


	2. Marjorie and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall, the bar was a very happy place. People danced freely and wore whatever they wanted. There wasn't the same restrictions inside as there were out on the streets. In Miraculous, you could be and you could love whoever you wanted to.
> 
> (Miraculous Holders in 1960's Stonewall riot era New York)

It was an old bar, placed in the middle of downtown New York. It was built almost 40 years earlier, back in the 1930’s. It was small and unobtrusive.The only people who knew it existed were the regulars who showed up there every Friday and Saturday night. No one would dare to come on any other day. Well….no one that the bar was truly intended for.

Miraculous was run by two women who only went by code names. ‘Ladybug’ was a tall and imposing black woman who always wore a red dress with black polka dots on it. She wore a matching mask over her eyes. ‘Chat Noir’, as her partner was called, was a short, heavy set latino woman who wore exclusively black suits with bright green trim and a mask to match. No one knew their real identities and most patrons of Miraculous didn't ask. Some things were left alone for the safety of all involved.

Overall, the bar was a very happy place. People danced freely and wore whatever they wanted. There wasn't the same restrictions inside as there were out on the streets. In Miraculous, you could be and you could love whoever you wanted to. Chat Noir served as many fruity cocktails as she could come up with and Ladybug walked around, talking to every patron in the bar. Chat rarely left her post at the bar but it was guaranteed that at some point in the night, she would hand the task over to a young man who went by Volpina despite everyone knew he was Ladybug’s son and Ladybug and Chat Noir would dazzle the crowd with their dancing. It was a good place.

But good doesn't always mean safe. And no gay bar in New York in 1969 was safe. 

The raid happened in April. It was a  warm night for the month and the flowers were blooming outside when the door to Miraculous was kicked in by the police. The music stopped immediately and Chat and Ladybug stopped their dancing. The crowd parted, revealing the two owners to the police.

Ladybug’s expression steeled and Chat frowned. The latino woman stepped away from her lovers embrace and towards the cops. “What do you want?”

“You are under arrest for selling liquor without a licence, wearing clothes inappropriate to your gender and encouraging and participating in homosexual activities.” The officer said. His hand rested on the hilt of his gun as he looked at the two woman. “Come quietly or we will have to use force.”

“Over our dead bodies.” Ladybug growled. She took her lover’s hand. “Those laws aren't right. People deserve the right to love and be loved by the people they choose!”

The officer sighed. “Well lady, I tried to warn you.”

It seemed like the world exploded at the moment. 

The officer fired his gun.

Ladybug shouted “Lucky Charm!” and a giant metal sheet appeared between the police and bar’s patrons. 

The bullet was faster.

But Chat Noir was the fastest. 

The bullet hit in the chest, right below her heart. 

The world went quiet.

Chat Noir fell to the ground, her knees thumping against the stone floor. Ladybug fell with her. 

“Oh lord, Ann.” Ladybug gasped. “You stupid little cat. You stupid, idiotic, dumbass of a cat. How could you?”

Chat shook her head. “I couldnt let them hurt you.”  

“Oh Ann.” Ladybug breathed. “Tikki, Spots Off.”

The red kwami flew from her earrings, making the dress and mask disappear, to be replaced with a sky blue dress shirt and brown slacks. 

“Plagg, Claws In.” Chat sighed, her breath labored. Her transformation released as well, leaving a woman in a bright blue dress. The kwami hovered above her and the world and the people around them seemed to disappear. 

“I'm sorry, Marjorie.” Ann breathed. “I just couldnt let them hurt my princess.”

“You stupid woman.” Marjorie sobbed. “There isnt suppose to be a Ladybug without a Chat Noir, you know that. And my cure can't fix us, only other people.”

“I know.” Ann smiled weakly. “I just forgot.”

Marjorie shook her head. “What am I going to do?” 

“Up to you, my love.” Ann coughed, blood spittle coming out of her mouth. Her breathing was getting shallower and shallower. 

“I love you.” Marjorie said, squeezing Ann’s hand tightly.

“I love you too, My Lady.”

Chats breathing stopped and there was only Ladybug. 

Marjorie stood, the patrons that remained, staring at the woman. 

“Ladybug?” Volpina stepped forward timidly. He still held his transformation, but Marjorie could see the fear in her son’s eyes.

“Louis.” Marjorie breathed. “I'm going to go give myself up to the cops. Take Tikki and Plagg and return them to whoever the hell is taking care of Wayzz nowadays. Do you understand me?”

“But mom-” Louis took a step forward.

Marjorie hugged him tightly. “My beautiful Louis, Volpina. You know that Ladybug cannot exist without Chat Noir. And I can't exist without her. You understand, don't you?”

Tear glimmered behind Louis’s mask. He nodded and took Plagg and Tikki into his hands. “I love you mom. And I loved Ann too.”

“I know you did, my boy.” Marjorie kissed him on the forehead. “We both loved you so so much.”

She stepped away from Louis. “Goodbye, Plagg, Tikki. Thank you for helping us protect the young gay kids of New York for all these years.”

“It was our honor.” Tikki said. “Thank you for being a holder.”

“I wouldnt want to do anything else.” Marjorie gave a thin smile. “Find yourself some good kids to take care of, alright?”

“We will.” Plagg sounded choked up. “What are you going to do, Marjorie?”

“I'm going to go give myself up to the cops. They will probably never let me go.” Marjorie shrugged. “Maybe I can win against them. You never know.”

Louis nodded. “Ill be waiting if you make it out.”

“Okay.” Marjorie hugged her son one last time before stepping out from behind the metal sheet and into the crowd of police. 

Another Ladybug and another Chat Noir gone to the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I made the first story gay, who do you think I am?  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> If you have any ideas for other holders for the Miraculous's, send me an ask of message on my tumblr @kentuckyfriedbooks!! If I like the idea, I might write it! 
> 
> Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is something Ive always been curious about, tbh. I love the ideas of various different Chat Noirs and Ladybugs through out time and so I decided to write this baby!!
> 
> It will be updated sporadically, just whenever I get inspiration for it.


End file.
